Lovely Kids
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: saat kesepian yang pahit mereka rasakan di usia yang tak seharusnya mereka kesepian, mereka bertemu, membuat sebuah keajaiban mereka sendiri dengan teman pertama mereka, NH


**Aloha? Masih ingat sama fui? **_**Nggaaaakkk…**_

** He? Yasud. Fui punya cerita baru tentang NaruHina. Fuluffy tp nggak terlalu romance. Maksud hati ingin memposting saat hari fluufy NH, tapi nggak kesampaian. File-nya ilang entah kemana. Dan butuh beberapa hari buat ingat lagi apa-apa yangh fui pernah tulis untuk fict satu ini.**

** Okelah, daripada fui kelepasan curcol, mending baca aja hasilnya.**

** Fui will present…**

** Title: Lovely Kids**

** Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi, Lovely Kids punya saya!**

** Warning: canon verse, gaje chotto, cerita saat Naruto n Hinata masih kecil, nggak romance… but maybe little fluffy.**

** Author: aiko fusui, (call me fui) hehe**

** This is my story…**

**Lovely kids**

Ini konoha. Desa lindungan hutan saat 5 tahun setelah penyerangan monster kyuubi yang ganas. Desa makmur dengan hokage yang adil nun bijaksana. Rumah-rumah penduduk desa yang dulu sempat porak poranda, kini kembali berdiri kokoh. Sebuah monumen empat patung wajah hokage, terpahat angkuh menghadap desa.

Sekilas, tampak Desa Konoha, adalah desa yang indah

Tapi, tidak begitu bagi Naruto uzumaki.

Jika anak-anak laki-laki lainnya sedang bermain bola bersama, ia berayun sendirian. Jika anak-anak lain sedang tertawa bersama, ia tersenyum pahit sendirian. Dan jika ada seorang anak menangis, jangan salahkan Naruto yang hanya berniat mengajakanya bermain.

Jangan salahkan Naruto

Jangan salahkan...

Lalu, bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung sejenak ke kediaman Hyuuga? Melihat betapa megah dan angkuhnya bangunan luas dari kayu itu terbentang di salah satu sudut Konoha.

Semua penghuni Hyuuga mansion, terlihat kaku dan resmi. Baik itu souke maupun bunkee. Kimono hijau tua menutupi nagajuban putih bersih yang dipakai souke laki-laki. Sedangkan para bunkee lelaki memakai kimono coklat, dan nagajuban yang juga berwarna putih.

Para wanita disana terlihat memakai kimono biru. Hanya sedikit wanita disana yang bisa ditemukan. Entah mereka sedang menyiapkan makanan di daidokoro, atau mungkin sedang merenung di heya mereka.

Mari kita tengokkan kepala ke sebuah ruangan doujo yang lumayan luas disana.

Seorang gadis kecil, mengenakan baju latihannya yang hitam, terus mencoba merobohkan pertahanan ayahnya. Gadis kecil dari kalangan souke itu tampak lelah. Berkali-kali ia meminta untuk sejenak istirahat pada sang ayah, tapi pria wajah keras itu tidak mengijinkannya. Gadis itu terus mencoba memukul ayahnya dengan jyuuken kecilnya, tapi sia-sia...

Hinata Hyuuga, terlalu lembut untuk menjadi souke.

Tapi, entah apa yang membuat Hiashi yakin, bahwa putri sulungnya itu mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak terduga nantinya. Dan mungkin, berbahya.

Sayangnya, sang ayah tidak ingin menunjukkan rasa kasih dan bangganya pada Hinata. Suatu perbuatan yang salah. Karena hal itu, membuat Hinata terasing. Dan merasa sendirian...

"Kono kaban wa dare no desuka?" lirih Naruto

_(tas ini punya siapa?)_

Bocah 5 tahun itu terengah-engah sehabis berlari. Dan sekarang saat ia berada di hutan belakang monumen hokage, ia menemukan sebuah tas kecil dibawah pohon.

Mata biru besar yang polos itu membawa kakinya mendekat pada tas biru yang beraroma harum makanan. Dia berjongkok, baru saja Naruto menyentuh tas itu, seorang gadis keil berlari dari hutan, menghampirinya

"Hei, kau siapa?" teriaknya

Naruto otomatis bergerak mundur, mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Melihat wajah manis bocah perempuan berkimono biru dengan motif bunga sakura didepannya. "Ah, hai. Gomen, ano kaban wa anata no desu ka?" _(Ah, hai. Maaf, apakah tas ini milikmu?)_ kata Naruto lalu berdiri. Sekarang giliran gadis itu yang mendongak. Karna Naruto jelas lebh tinggi darinya.

"Hai' " dengan cepat, gadis itu mengambil tasnya lalu kembali menatap Naruto. "Dare desu ka?" lirih gadis bermata bulan itu.

Naruto nyengir, dipasangnya wajah ramah yang lucu. Lalu, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Bocah perempuan itu mengalihkan matanya pada tangan Naruto dihadapannya dengan ragu, ia menjabat tangan Naruto. Rasa kaget yang hangat seketika mengalir ke tubuhnya saat Naruto menggenggam tangan kecilny erat.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto, mata birunya memandang polos ke dalam mata bulan di depannya. Menanti jawaban. "W-watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu. Aku Hinata. "Ucapnya pelan.

Lalu jabat tangan-tangan kecil itu lepas.

Hinata mundur sedikit, memandang takut pada Naruto. Tapi, ketakutan itu berganti rasa ingin tahu saat ia menelengkan kepalanya. Satu telunjuknya mengarah pada Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto? Kau bocah Kyuubi ya?"

Dibilamg seperti itu, membuat Naruto terlihat murung. Kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut pirang , jabrik menunduk. Lalu, ia mengangguk. Meng-iyakan pertanyan Hinata.

Suara langkah kecil diseret pelan di depan Naruto. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa gadis manis itu pergi. Tapi, langkah itu tak terdengar menjauh, malah sebliknya. Tepat saat suara itu terhenti, mata langit Naruto yang menunduk bisa meluihat sandal biru milik Hinata yang terpijak tak jauh dari kakinya. Merasa tak ada yang pergi, kepala Naruto mendongak. Mata langit yang sempat kecewa itu, kini membelalak senang.

Ia menemukan senyuman tulus diwajah Hinata. Senyuman yang berangsur menjadi tawa kecil.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak mnyeramkan. Malah sebaliknya, kau ramah dan menyenangkan sekali." Ucap Hinata di sela tawanya.

Ingin rasanya saat itu, Naruto memeluknya. Mengucapkan terimakasih yang banyak pada gadis itu. Gadis yang menjadi orang pertama yang mau menerimanya, si bocah Kyuubi. Bahkan gadis itu tak terlihat ketakutan saat berada dekat dengannya.

"K-kautidak takut padaku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, ragu. Wajahnya yang girang masih menyisakan rasa cemas bila Hinata pergi.

"Tidak." Diluar dugaan, Hinata menjawab lantang. Kepalanya menggelang cepat dan mantap. Lalu tertawa lagi. Naruto, tak sadar, ikut tertawa lepas.

Setelah itu, Hinata mengajaknya duduk. Menawarkan sekotak onigiri dengan telur dadar yang bulat penuh. Aroma masakan di kotak bekal itu cepat menguar ke hidung Naruto yang kelaparan sehabis berlari.

Dipejamkannya mata birunya, menggerakkan tangannya ke dalam kotak bekal, berniat mengabil satu potong onigiri berlapis rumput laut. Belum sempat menyntuhnya, sebuah tepukan kecil mendarat di punggung tangannya. "Hei! Cuci tangan dulu, baru makan."

Naruto manyun, tapi tetap melaksanakan perintah gadis kecil itu. Keduanya berlari-lari menuju sungai kecil di dekat sana. Mengubek-ubek airnya sehingga tangan keduanya berih. Lalu, dengan riang, mereka kembali ke tempat semula.

Duduk di bawah pohon suji yang masih muda. Tangan kecil mereka, menggenggam onigiri hangat yang enak. Mata kecil mereka sejenak terpejam. Memohon pada sang Kami-sama, agar rahmat yang diberikan tak kunjung habis. Berterima kasih pada sang Kami-sama atas makanan dan teman pertama yang mereka dapatkan hari ini.

"Nyam, kenap kau disini, nyam. " Ucap Nauto disela-sela kunyahan Onigirinya. Mulutnya yang kadang penuh saat mengunyah itu, tampak lebih gembil dari biasanya.

Hinata menoleh, masih tetap menggigit Onigiri jatahnya. Mengunyah sebentar lalu menunduk diam sambil menelannya. Poni biru gelapnya menutupi mata polosnya, dihelainya satu nafas kecil. Membuat pundaknya naik turun satu kali.

Bocah yang tadi bertanya, menoleh ke kanan menatap gadis kecil yang tak kunjung menjawabnya. Naruto pun ikut berhenti mengunyah. Pelan, tangan kanannya bergerak, mendarat lembut di pundak si gadis kecil. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan tepukan-tepukan teratur dari telapak tangan Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata menggeleng lemah, lalu menghelai nafas lagi.

"Aku disini karna aku suka tempat ini. Disini aku bisa tertawa lepas. Bisa menari. Dan bisa melakukan semua hal yang aku suka. "

"Ha? Hyuuga Mansion tempatmu tinggal kan luas sekali. Kenapa tidak melakukan itu semua disana?" Naruto kembali bertanya

"Tidak bisa, Tou-chan menyuruhku terus berlatih. Hh. "Lalu cerita itu mengalir dari dua bibir mungil Hinata. Sesekali gadis itu merengut bila menceritakan bagian yang tak ia suka. Tapi, tak jarang ia tersenyum bila bagian ceritanya itu benar-benar membuat hatinya gembira.

"Aku kesepian kalau dirumah. Selagi hari ini Tou-chan pergi ke Tokigakure, aku bolos latihan di doujo. Hehehe... "

Penutupan ceritanya disiangi oleh senyuman hangat di wajahnya sendiri. Hinata menghelai nafas lega. Hatinya seolah lebih ringan sekarang. Setelah dengan berani, ia menceritakan bebannya pada bocah lelaki yang baru ia kenal.

Usai Hinata bercerita, ia menatap Naruto. Bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang ditanyakan Naruto padanya tadi.

Bocah itupun bercerita. Tentang hidupnya, tentang harinya, tentang desanya, dan tentang rasa sepi yang terlalu menyakitkan dalam dirinya. Naruto terus saja tersenyum saat bercerita. Seolah itu adalah kisah terindah yang pernah ia ceritakan. Namun sesekali ia menggerang. Mengepalkan tangan kecilnya dan menekanya ke tanah.

Kita tahu, rasa sepi itu menyakitkan. Hidup tanpa adanya naungan ataupun bayang-bayang orang yang menyayangi, itu beban berat. Beban yang serasa sulit dihapus dari dua mata langit dan mata awan yang masih polos. Mereka telah marasakan beban itu.

Bukan salah mereka bila mereka terlahir dalam suasana yang tak menguntungkan. Bukan dosa mereka jika mereka punya banyak hal yang mencela diri mereka sendiri. Semua manusia yang lahir, itu buta hatinya, buta langkahnya dan berbuta hidup.

Mereka lahir, bukan membawa kesialan.

Mereka lahir, karena mempunyai nyawa baru. Membawa sebuah hidup baru ke dunia. Jiwa mereka masih putih, polos dan bening. Mereka tahu, mereka tidak sempurna. Tapi, mereka punya satu harapan agar hidup mereka sempurna. Kasih sayang ...

Dua pasang kaki kecil itu berlari. Bergandengan tangan sambil tertawa di dalam kecipak air sungai yang mereka gerakkan. Ujung pakaian yang mereka kenakan basah. Tapi mereka tak merasakan kedinginan.

"Hinata-chan, delapan hari lagi, aku berumur 6 tahun. Yeee . . . Kau akan jadi lebih kecil dari pada aku, Hahahaa."

Kedua tangan berkulit tan itu memutar-mutar air dibawahnya. Sesekali, ia cipratkan air itu keteman barunya yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Wah, selamat Naruto-kun. Apa kan dirayakan ?"

"Ya. Pasti, tapi disini. Kalau kau punya teman lagi kau boleh mengajaknya." Naruto masih tersenyum saat dengan tiba-tiba, Hinata menoleh padanya. Sempat ada rasa tak enak hati di matanya. Dia menyadari selain Naruto dia tak punya teman lagi.

BYUK! CPAK!

Naruto mengambil air dalam tangan kecilnya. Menumpahkan semuanya dengan gerakan ke atas ke wajah Hinata

"Naruto! Aku bisa basah semua. . . "

Sore di Konoha hampir habis. Matahari keemasan ang merobek warna langit di batas cakrawala, menghasilkan semburat mega yang membentuk gumpalan kapas pudar. Mengapung-apung seperti kecebong yang begitu banyak di langit sore Konoha.

Di sebuah bukit di dalam hutan, di bawah pohon di dalam hutan, dua anak manusia duduk mengahpus lelah bermain seharian. Dengan bertelanjang kaki, dengan ujung baju yang basah, mereka duduk berjejer. Menyelonjorkan kaki –kaki mungil tanpa dosa. Mata mereka tak hentinya tersenyum dengan tawa terurai dari wajah mereka.

"Kau tidak pulang?" pertanyan polos dari Naruto, membuat Hinata menunduk. Ditekuknya kedua lutu yang masih terlindungi Himono birunya. Memeluk kakinya dalam iam. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar selama beberapa detik.

"Hinata-chan, kau sedih?" tanya Naruto. Gadis kecil itu semakin erat memeluk kakinya. Kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut biru pendek yang lebat, menunduk.

"Aku, tidak mau pulang . . . "

"Kenapa?"

"Di rumah nggak ada yang sayang sama aku . . . " lanjut bocah berkimono yang masih menunduk.

Sekarang Naruto yang jadi sok dewasa. Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata lalu berlari-lari mengejar capung yang susah payah ia dapati. Bejingkat-jingkat pelan sebelum ia terjatuh tengkurat di tanah berumput yang kering.

Tak jauh dari sana, gadis kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Tersenyum sebelum akhirnya tertawa-tawa sambil berlari mendekati Naruto yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Bocah kitsunai itu menengadahkan kepalanya, nyengir.

"Naruto . . ." kata gadis itu, tersenyum. Memanggil nama teman pertama yang menyediakan banyak tawa untuknya.

Tangan kecil putih berlaps Kimono itu terulur, kepada Naruto yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Ayo!" katanya. Dan dengan cepat, Naruto menggapainya.

"Uh, kau berat sekali Naruto . . . " Hinata menariknya walau tak bisa menggerakkan tubuh Naruto lebih banyak. Yang ditarik, pasrah. Tertawa-tawa senang melihat usaha gadis kecil yang terus menariknya.

Naruto bangkit, masih menggenggam tangan Hinata. Ia menlengkan kepalanya ke kanan sambil tertawa. Tangan kiri nya yang tergenggam bebas, ia perlihatkan pada Hinata kecil.

"Hehehe ." Kekehnya. Lima buku jari kecilnya bergerak mengkuti strukturnya. Membuka, membiarkan seekor capung kecil, mengepak-kepakkan sayap beningnya yang mulai kusut.

"Ini untuk Hinata-chan buat nemenin kamu dirumah nanti." Binatang kecil itu berpindah tangan. Hinata menerimanya dengan senang." Arigato Naruto-chama . . . "

Sore semakin tinggi menjulang, menguasai langit konoha.

"Hinata-chan."

"Apa?"

"Kita harus janji."

Hinata menoleh, melihat wajah Naruto dan jari kelingkingnya yang ada di depan wajahnya. Kepalanya meneleng ke kiri, lalu tersenyum.

"Iya."

Kelingking putihnya pelan bergerak. Melilitkannya pada kelingking Naruto. Keduanya tertawa lepas.

"Hinata-chan dan aku akan berteman selamanya. Janji?"

"Iya. Selama-lama-lamanya ." saut Hinata

Teman pertama?

Mereka mendapatkannya, keajaiban yang menimbulkan tawa. Teman pertama yang saling membutuhkan, yang saling mengakui. Mereka berasal dari kesepian yang sama. Mereka mengecap hdup yang tidak menyenangkan di usia kecil mereka.

Tapi mereka tahu, mereka akan selalu menjadi teman. Karna hati kecil mereka mengatakan...

Teman itu luar biasa . . .

Owari

**Emang temen itu luar biasa kan readers? Seseorang yang bias membuat hati kita merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang kita miliki selain keluarga.**

**So, jaga baik-baik teman or sobat para readers ya, belum tentu reads nemuin sahabat yang lebih baik dari sahabet yang udah kita miliki sekarang ini.**

**Review dari kalian aku tunggu. Falem pun tak masalah. Asal ada alasanya dan bersifat membangun. Jadi, flame nggak hanya berbentuk kata2 kotor yang menyakitkan. Hehehe.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca n mereview.**

**Salam cinta…**

**Aiko fusui**


End file.
